


Sailing Anew

by KZelda, LocalMadHatter, Lost_Sparrow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Helping Legend get over his fear of sailing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Wind and Hyrule being helpful lads, happy content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/pseuds/LocalMadHatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sparrow/pseuds/Lost_Sparrow
Summary: Legend had vowed to never sail again ever since that day on Koholint when that storm washed him ashore.However, was he willing to give it another chance just for the sake of his comrades? Yes. He had the utmost amount of trust in them.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Sailing Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/gifts).



> I never had the intention of it being this late but happy very very very belated birthday Fire!! Please enjoy!! This is done by me, Mads, and Lucky!!

Hefting the excess rope of the old raft, Legend took in a deep breath before tossing the heavy bundle at Sky where it landed inches from his face. Surprised, the skyloftian rolled over and shot a pout at his assailant. Mischievously Legend shrugged and turned back to the raft, setting up the ropes and angle for it to go while waiting for Wind to drag Hyrule over. 

The party of heroes finally found some downtime in Wild's Hyrule and were enjoying some quality relaxation on a small island in Lake Hylia. Course, they had to take out the band of lizalfoes that made a home here first but it wasn't too hard. Thankfully, no one was injured despite fighting at a disadvantage. Shock arrows were a blessing that Wild constantly graced them with. Now the Champion was running around chasing Four back and forth across the sandy bank waving an oar at him.

"Just do it! It'll be cool!" Wild, gaining a burst of speed, shot after the smallest hero grinning. With a squeak, Four jumped out of the way before he got tackled. "I am not standing on the oar so you can send me flying!" scrambling to his feet, he took off running again with Wild once more giving chase. From the shade of the Shrine, Warriors glanced over his shoulder at Time with a brow raised, "You going to stop them?" 

Shaking his head, Time raised his water skin to his lips, preparing to take a sip. "Nah, kind of want to see how it plays out." With a small smirk, he took a sip of water.

"I'm coming, Wind," Hyrule managed to say. For a hero being so small, he sure was strong. "Just s-slow down!" 

Hyrule tripped over his own two feet barely having time to catch himself. Wind was so adamant about something that 'Rule barely had time to protest before the sailor was dragging him along. They were barely five minutes into Wild's Hyrule and Wind could barely contain his excitement when they headed to the lake. It was a massive one at that, stretching the majority of the left-most corner of the map, according to Wild. 

By the looks of it, they were making their way to Legend, whatever for the traveler did not know. All he knew was that Wind had a strong sense of determination and it somehow it involved Legend. 

"Just what is so important?"

The mischievous Sailor grinned, pulling Hyrule with all his might. "C'mon, c'mon! We gotta try sailing on the lake! Pleaaasssee, I've always wanted to try sailing on a lake! It's different from treading the ocean!" A burst of excited giggles bubbled out of Wind, his grin ever-widening as he approached Legend. 

A once-over told the Sailor that Legend had no intention to join Hyrule and Wind on their adventure sailing. Instead, he had handed Wind the rigging rope, allowing the shabby sailcloth to furl loose. "Just steer her clear of the pillars at the center. Oh, and Wild said there's a portion of the lake with some shallow water near the right tide. I'd avoid--" 

Wind interrupted Legend with a loud sigh, rolling his eyes as he grumpily folded his arms over his chest. "I got 'Rule so we could all go out on the lake! Not for you to have him go with me alone!"

Oh boy here we go. Crossing his arms, Legend sent the kid a flat look. "I agreed to setting the raft up, not coming along with you top paddle around Lake Hylia." Despite all his effort to keep his tone sharp, it did nothing to deter the kid. Stomping his foot, Wind leaned in close and put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Pleeaaaaase will you come with us? I've never sailed a lake before. Hyrule's never sailed at all! We neeeeeeeed you. Pretty please Legend?" Wind pleaded with his big doe eyes "UGH, Fine! But you're doing most of the work." To emphasize his point, Legend to his hat off and placed it on Wind's head. 

"Not much of a captain's hat but it'll do. Come on, I wanna get this done and over with." Waving his hand for them to follow, Legend hopped onto the makeshift boat.

Hyrule could tell that Legend did not sound too thrilled about it in the slightest. He knew of his fear of the water. Why such a fear he did not know because getting Legend to open up about stuff was rather difficult. In truth, they all had secrets and fears and had a hard time of confessing to events that happened in the past. They all held this strong sense of guilt that refused to let them go and in turn caused a nasty habit to harbor things that they wished they could tell. 

In a way, all the heroes found themselves confiding in each other, spilling secrets and telling iterations of tales of their adventures and the troubles and hardships they have gone through. 

And Legend was no exception. Hyrule knew of some things about him, but most of it was of a girl and a hibiscus. He took notice of the fact that whenever they switched to Wind's Hyrule, Legend would be so apprehensive of the ocean, refusing to go in it. Hyrule would get caught staring and get called out on it. If anything, he was just concerned for his relative. 

"It'll be fun!" Hyrule cheerily said, hoping to make the situation brighter. "Wind and I will be here the whole time!"

Wind nodded in agreement with Hyrule, smiling ever proudly before Legend plopped his blue hat on Wind's head, the folds of cloth a little too big on the Sailor's head. Upturning the brim of the hat, Wind's smile grew, a knowing look replacing his surprise. "Let's get sailing!"

Without wasting another moment, he pushed the boat off from the rocks. There was only a faint breeze over the water, sweeping in from the mountains far above the highlands. Frowning slightly, Wind paused, thinking of a plan to get the boat moving. He hadn't exactly used the Wind Waker baton around the others before... But it wouldn't exactly hurt to show it off now, would it?

"You both might wanna hold onto something," the younger Hylian said, gently tugging the magic baton from his tunic sleeve. In the high sunlight, the conductor's baton glowed with a pearly luminescent magic. With his heart pounding practically in his throat now, Wind allowed his eyes to fall shut, taking in a deep breath before conducting the three notes to summon the Four Winds. BOM BUM BOM The wind around them whistled sharply as if singing the tones back to their master. 

Suddenly, the breeze from the mountains turned into a strong gust of wind, sharply picking up in the tattered sailcloth, the makeshift raft practically skidding over the water's surface. 

"WOO-HOO!"

Taken aback by the sudden gusts, Legend stumbled over his own feet and collided with the mast. Painful, but the rapidly approaching cliff would be even more so. Grabbing some rope, he pulled hard on them, changing their trajectory of the boat. Right before they collided with a cliff, they did a sharp turn and sailed into open water. "We almost crashed!!" Legend shouted over the waves crashing against the bottom of their raft. 

Letting go of the rope, he yanked his hat off of Wind and put it back on. "We're not here for a joy ride, you brought us both here so Hyrule could learn how to sail." The poor Traveler clung to the mast in hopes of not falling into the lake. Crossing his arms, Legend looked down at Wind with a cold glare, "Need I remind you, neither of us can swim!?" Throwing away the collected pose, Legend shot his arm out towards the watery death trap to emphasize his point.

"Now, now Legend," Hyrule patted the veteran on the back. "He was just excited. He wanted to do this so we could help you get over your fear of the water. I know how to sail a basic raft." 

He watched as Legend was taken aback. The look on his face a mix of shock and irritation. 

"Don't look at me like that!" 'Rule shook a finger. "Don't think I've noticed how apprehensive you are around large bodies of water. I've noticed it from the start." 

He took Legend's hand and gave a firm shake with a reassuring smile. 

"We both want to help," He added. "We figured that today would be the best time to do so. All of us are taking a break, so what do you say?"

Legend chewed his bottom lip as he glanced between Hyrule and the water. It was in Hyrule's good nature to help whenever he could. Truth be told that he was always envious of Wind. The sailor was not afraid of the waters and the depths below. He took on the waves and sea head-on without a care in the world.

Even going to his Hyrule left him nervous some days. There were countless islands surrounded by miles and miles of blue. When the sea got angry, she took what she could and never gave back. 

Legend had vowed to never sail again ever since that day on Koholint when that storm washed him ashore. 

However, was he willing to give it another chance just for the sake of his comrades? Yes. He had the utmost amount of trust in them. 

"Fine." He conceded. "I'll do it. But when I give the word, we are heading back immediately. Am I clear?" 

"Crystal!" Wind saluted with a toothy grin. 

So, with a wave of his baton, the sailor brought the winds back up and the raft picked up speed. Legend stumbled slightly but found his footing. Hyrule was only an arms-length away, and the traveler gave a reassuring smile. 

The lake breeze felt wonderful as it swept through Legend's goldenrod locks. Freshwater was so different from salt water, but the smell of the lake water in the air gave the veteran a newfound sense of sailing.

"Want to take over?" The sailor asked, glancing back. 

Legend swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. 

"We'll be right here!" Hyrule added as he placed a comforting hand on his comrade's shoulder. "That's a promise." 

With a nod, Legend took hold of the reigns from Wind, gripping both sets of rope tight, knuckles almost turning white. 

It was finicky at first, the wind tossing and turning the raft every which way, the rough motion nearly sent them flying off into the water. A sudden wave of sickness settled in Legend's stomach. He wasn't sure if it was fear or anxiety or he was getting seasick, or motion sickness. Either way, he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat, he wasn't going to give this easily.

The winds suddenly changed direction, causing the raft to be tossed violently, sending Legend flying off into the water. He was trying to surface, but the depths wanted to take dragging the hero down. 

Below, he heard his name called whether it be from Hyrule or Wind, he didn't know the voice was too muffled. But the voice of a woman sweetly came through, the soft notes reaching his ears. 

_ "Come Link," She said. "Don't give up my love."  _

A hue of red-orange replaced the dark blue, giving off a sunset-like feel. He had to push through, to surface. The others could be just as concerned as Wind and Hyrule. They were so far out on the lake that the others reaching them would take too long.

A blob of blonde had broken through as Wind. He was reaching a hand out as Legend slowly extended his as if a cry for help. Hyrule must've taken grip of the raft. 

Suddenly Legend broke the surface, taking the biggest breath possible, his lungs ached for oxygen. A series of coughs erupted from his chest as he heaved the water from his body.

"I'm..." A cough. "I'm okay." His voice was a little hoarse. 

"Are you okay enough to continue?" Hyrule suggested. "We can head back and-"

"No." With shaky limbs, Legend rose to his feet. 'I'm fine." He took the ropes from Hyrule and retained his balance, planting his feet firmly. "Wind," He nodded to the sailor. "If you'd please." 

With a big smile, Wind waved his baton and the winds struck up like an orchestra, their tune sending the raft on a journey of notes. Determination raced through Legend as he managed to maneuver the wooden slat over the water, gliding across its surface with ease. Hyrule and Wind both cheered as did the others. There were whistles and shouts of glee with a thumbs up and a smile given by Warriors. 

"We should take her in," Wind suggested. 

"Mm," Hyrule nodded. "Wild is probably making lunch right about now." 

"Hang on!" 

Legend sharply turned the raft as it nearly capsized, and landed flatly once more. The winds had died down and the raft washed ashore, everyone crowding around Legend while Sky threw a blanket around the veteran's shoulder. 

There were laughs and cheers and whoops of glee. Legend had never felt happier and at ease. The feeling of sailing again was an adrenaline rush, and it was a sort of high that Legend did not want to come down from. 

"So," He asked as he glanced between Wind and Hyrule. "When can we do it again?" 

The sailor and the traveler jumped on the veteran, bringing him into a tight hug. Legend anxiously awaited for the day he would glide across the water once more.


End file.
